In the papermaking industry, more forms of paper are increasingly being made using recycled pulp. Much of the recycled pulp is post consumer paper from a wide variety of sources. As such, some portion of coatings, adhesives and inks make their way through the re-pulping process and lodge themselves on various critical machine surfaces as polymeric contaminants. These polymeric contaminants or soils will cause the paper web to stick to the surfaces of the paper web and cause imperfections in the product. These contaminants are often referred to as stickies and are especially difficult to remove since they are insoluble in paper making slurries and have a strong affinity for the surfaces of papermaking machines. Such imperfections must be culled from the paper and either discarded or sent through the re-pulping process again. This is a costly inefficiency in the papermaking process. Conventional solvents (e.g., hydrocarbon solvents such as kerosene) are ineffective at removing polymeric contaminants from machine surfaces, because these polymeric contaminants have high molecular weights and are only partially soluble in conventional solvents commonly used in the removal of natural contaminants (i.e., oils, resins, and pitch contaminants). Moreover, conventional solvents have proven to be ineffective at removing a broad range of polymeric soils, for example, polymeric soils yielded from recycled pulp. Accordingly, improved compositions effective at removing a broad range of polymeric soils are desirable.